


Three Minutes

by fanfic_writer



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Pregnancy Scares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_writer/pseuds/fanfic_writer
Summary: Victoria realizes that she's late and takes a pregnancy test.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff because I need so much more fanfiction for this ship.

I didn’t like not knowing. I mean who did? But the fear of not knowing if my life was going to be forever changed was giving me ‘I can’t breathe, someone please help, I don’t if I’ll ever be able to stop crying’ fear. I sat back on the toilet and waited for the three minutes to pass. It felt like I had been sitting for hours. How would he even react? I didn’t even know if he wanted kids. What if he hated kids and he wanted me to get rid of it? No, I didn’t know if he wanted kids but I knew him. But did I? I've been going back and forth with myself like this since I realized that my period was late. It was honestly tiring but I couldn't stop the thoughts any more than I could the growing anxiety that swelling inside of me. 

My phone alarm went off and scared me so badly I almost fell off the side of the toilet. I picked up the pregnancy test and my heart stopped. It was positive. I dropped the stick and headed to the store to grab at least five more. There was a drug store not to far away from his apartment so I walked there for the second time. The same lady that was there when I came here barely fifteen minutes gave me a sympathetic smile and I grimaced as I made my way expertly to the aisle that had the pregnancy tests. I grabbed five more tests and rushed to the front of the store as I realized that I had just left the pregnancy test out in the open and he could be there already. 

I sat the stack of pregnancy tests down as calmly as I could, giving a tight-lipped smile. She started ringing me up and I could see the pity in her eyes and I hated it. I wasn’t this girl. I was careful and safe. But with Lucas all that went out of the window. He shifted my axis and he didn’t even realize how much he affected me. Thinking of him made my heart beat faster and a smile come on to my face. 

“Here you go.” the cashier handed me my bag and I thanked her quickly before rushing out of the store. Please let me beat him home. Well, his home but I was there all the time anyway. That's not the point. I was praying that I beat him back because lord knows what he would think when he went into the bathroom and found a positive pregnancy test and no me. 

I take the elevator up to his floor and breathe out before unlocking his door. I open the door and I don't see him anywhere in sight. I sigh out in relief and walk into the apartment. Closing the door behind. I walk through the living and into the kitchen, cutting the light on. I head straight for the refrigerator and grab two bottles of water. I set the pregnancy tests down on the kitchen island and start downing the water. I'm almost done with the first water so I start to make my over to the garbage, which is located under the cabinet right next to the stove. 

“Hey, Vic.” I almost choke on my water when I hear his voice. I turn around and plaster a smile on my shocked face. 

“Hey.” I try to sound casual. He doesn’t look like he just found a positive pregnancy test but I can never be sure with him. 

“What's in the bag?” his voice light and casual but I tense up more. If he didn't find the pregnancy test in the bathroom well he's going to find these.  
“Lucas, ”I start off but he cuts me off. 

“Because I found this pregnancy test in the bathroom,” he literally pulls the pregnancy test out of his pocket, “and I've been trying not panic. I mean we haven’t even talked about kids and if you're pregnant then I'm going to have to buy an actual house.” 

“Lucas. Lucas calm down.” I cut him off from his rambling, “that's the only one I took and I don’t know if it's correct but I have like five more that I’m planning on taking.” 

He looks at me for a long moment before he runs the hand that's not holding the pregnancy test over his face. “Do you even want kids?” I can't tell if he wants to answer to be yes or no. I think it over for a minute 

I look at him and already know my answer. “If they're your kids then I guess I wouldn't mind,” I say just a bit uncomfortable waiting for his reaction. 

“Really?” a smile breaks out on his face and I smile back at him nodding my head. “Well then come on and take the others.” 

I laugh at his impatience, “I don't even have to pee.” 

“Well get to drinking then.” he sounded genuinely happy and something in me started to hope that I was pregnant because the way he’s been looking at me since I told wanted to have his children makes my pulse quicken. 

“Okay okay,” I say downing the rest of the water in my bottle and walking back over to the unopened bottle. He walks up behind and wraps his hands around me. 

“Is it bad that I'm already thinking of names,” he says and brings his hand to rest on my flat belly. 

“A little.” but the smile on my face grows, “what were you thinking.” 

“Valerie for a girl and Jasper for a boy.” I melt into him and close my eyes. 

“I was thinking a great name for a boy would Lucas Ripley the second.” I hear him take in a breath.

“You would do that?” he sounds actually surprised. 

“Yeah I think the name is strong, don't you?” I ask and turn around to look at him. 

 

“I love you Victoria Hughes.” my heart still skips a beat when I hear him say that to me. 

 

“I love you too Lucas Ripley.” he kisses me slowly and passionately. I pull away and smile at him. “I have to pee.” 

“I never thought I would be happy to hear you say those words.” I laugh and kiss him quickly. 

“I'm going to need a cup.” he looks confused for a second before realization hits him. 

“Use an old mug.” he backs up so I can go to the cabinets and grab a mug. 

“I'll be back, ”I tell him, grabbing the bag and rushing to the bathroom. After I finish my business, I open the pregnancy tests and place them in the mug. After waiting a few minutes I take them out individually and set them on the counter. Setting the alarm for three minutes and then I dump the mug. I hear a light knock on the door. 

“How's it going in there.” I laugh a little at him, always so impatient. I walk the short distance to the door and open the door. 

“We have to wait, ” I say looking down at my phone and seeing we have only two minutes left. The timer seemed to be moving even slower than earlier. 

“It’s moving so slowly.” I hear him mumble and I look at him with a small smile. 

“You read my mind. Come on I need to wash my hands and I can't really do that in here.” 

“Do you really need to?” his voice almost a whine, not taking his eye off the timer. I shake my head at him but I couldn’t keep the smile from my face. 

“Yes now come on.” I retorted rolling my eyes playfully at him. 

“Fine by the time you're done washing your hands the time will be up.” he rushes out the bathroom and I laugh when he tells me to quicken my pace. I wash my hands in the sink and as I'm drying my hands the alarm sounds off. We both look at each other and then head to the bathroom. Four negatives and one positive. My heart drops and tears stinging my eyes. “Hey, it's okay.” but his voice sounds just as deflated as I was feeling. 

I wrap my arms around him and will myself not to cry. “I really wanted it to be positive.” 

“I know me too.” he sounds just as sad as I do. “But now at least we can plan in advance.” 

“That's true,” I say and start to feel better about the situation thinking of the positives. I look up at him and he gives me quick peck on my lips. “Well come on we’ve gotta get to planning,” I laugh pushing him out the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

I was lazily laying on the couch and watching television. It was my day off but Lucas had to work. So I was left alone in the apartment that was now also my home. But not for long seeing as Lucas and I were currently looking for homes. A few months had passed and we were still trying for a baby but it seemed like it just wasn't in the cards for us. I was hoping that I was pregnant but I started spotting today. I didn’t want to tell Lucas but I knew he would figure it out eventually. I got up and went to go pee for what felt like the fifth time since I had woken up. I groan at the cramps that I was having. I look at myself in the mirror and lift Lucas’s shirt over my belly. I frown at my flat stomach and rub my hand over it. 

My breath hitches as I catch the ring on my left hand in the mirror. It's been a few weeks since he proposed but it still catches me off guard every time I see it. I fix the shirt and bring the rose gold band closer to my face. The ring twisted just at the beginning and then morphed into one band. The parts of the ring that were twisting had tiny diamonds in them. I ran my hand over the cushion shaped, light blue diamond with tiny diamonds surrounding it. I was honestly in love with this ring. I smiled at the memory of him proposing to me. 

Flashback

Lucas had been acting off for the past couple of days. He tried to act like nothing was wrong but I could just tell that he acting differently. I try telling myself that it was nothing, that he would eventually tell me what was bothering him. But my mind immediately goes to the worst. So that's how I end searching through his things and I mean everything. After searching through the whole bedroom and finding nothing suspicious I feel a little stupid but then I remember his home office. I basically run to that room. I sit in his desk chair and I don't what I'm looking for at this point. I open all his drawers and find nothing but then I get to the very last one and it's locked. My stomach drops and I can feel my mind start to move a mile a minute. I attempt to calm myself down, taking a bobby pin out of hair and start picking the lock. I breath out slowly open the drawer. 

My mouth drops open when I see a small velvet ring box sitting there. I pick the box up and I’m tempted to open it but I drop the box back into the drawer and slam it shut. I curse my stubbornness. Now I was the one who was going to be acting off. I lock the drawer back and run out of that room. I felt bad but I couldn’t help but be happy.

A few hours later 

I was in the kitchen cutting up potatoes because I needed something to do. All I wanted to do was go back into that room and open that tiny box. I really did wish I could let things go but I just had to keep pushing. I hear the front door open and I tense up. He was going to be able right away something was up with me. I started to panic and I just put all my focus into cutting the rest of the potatoes up. 

“I could get used to this,” Lucas whispers into my ear and wraps his hands around my waist. I let out a small yelp and he laughs at my reaction. “Sorry didn't mean to scare you.” I relax into his arms. 

“It's fine,” I say and I bite my tongue to stop myself from screaming that I know about the ring. I set the knife down and turn in his arms. “How was your day?” I ask as casually as possible looking up at him. 

“Better now that I'm with you,” I roll my eyes at his cheesiness. I can't believe I was ever worried about him cheating or worse. 

“You’re such a dork.” he pretends to get offended and pulls away from me.

“You’re mean,” I grab him and pull him back into me. 

“No, no I'm sorry. You’re a very cute dork.” I laugh a little and he fake laughs with me. “I love you,” I said tilting my head to kiss him. 

“I love you too,” he kisses me gently and then pulls away. “So how was your day?” he questions and I tense up but quickly try to recover. 

“Fine, nothing too exciting,” I say and give him a small smile.

“You sure?” he looks me over and I know I've been caught. 

“Yup.” I turn back around and continue to cut the potatoes. 

“Why are you acting so weird all of a sudden?” he walks around to the other side of the kitchen island. I avoid to look up at him and silently curse when I run out of potatoes to cut. 

“I'm not acting weird,” I say taking the already cut potatoes and cutting them into smaller pieces. 

“Then why are you not looking at me.” I glance up at him briefly and then send a tight-lipped smile. I go back to ruining my potatoes and he grabs my hand. He brings a hand up to face and forces me to look at him. “Now you're looking at me.” The guilt is starting to get the better of me and I don't know how long it would before I told him that I knew about the ring. “What's going on with you?” I grimace and tears feel up in my eyes.

“I'm sorry,” I whisper out brokenly and his eyes widen. 

“What are you apologizing for Victoria?” 

“I know about the ring and I'm so sorry but I promise I didn't open the box.” I rush out and I see his body relax. 

“You can't scare me like that first of all.” he puts his hand on his heart and I nod my head just glad he didn't seem to be mad. “Second of all how did you even find it? I swore I locked that drawer.” 

I cringe and swallow, “you did.” 

“Then how did-” he stops talking and just stares at me. “You picked my lock?” I nodded my head and gave him a sheepish look. “Why?” 

“Well I thought you were acting off and I got inside my head. I thought you were hiding something from me. I'm sorry.” he doesn't look angry, he just continues to study me. 

“You thought I was cheating on you,” I nod my head and he actually laughs. “Sorry, it's just that is the last thing I would want to do. Do you not realize how in love with I actually am?” 

I try and fail to keep the smile off of my face. “How do you deal with me?” I question and he walks over to me. Pulling me into his warm embrace and kissing the top of my head. “Sorry, I ruined your surprise.” 

“It's fine.” he pulls away from me and lets out a sigh. “Stay here.” he rushes out of the kitchen and I stand there waiting for him to come back. He walks back into the kitchen with a small smile on his face. “I really wanted to do this more romantically but I don't see the point in waiting now. Victoria Hughes,” he got down on one knee and I think my heart stopped. “From the first day that I met you, I knew that there was something different about you. Maybe it was the way you yelled me so fearlessly or the way you continued to stand your ground no matter what. I don't know, all that I know is that I love you and I want to spend the rest of life telling you that. So will you marry me?” I was crying when he finished speaking. 

“Of course I'll marry you.” the grin that broke out on his face was contagious. He wrapped me his arms and gave me into a bone-crushing hug. He pulled away and slid the ring onto my finger and I couldn't help but admire it. 

“I'm never taking this off,” I said dreamily and he chuckled at me. 

“Well good. I would hope so.”

End of flashback. 

I jump slightly when I hear the front door shut. It can only be one person so I take care of my business before going back into the living to see Lucas lying on the couch. “Hey baby,” I whisper to him and his eyes pop open to meet mine. He gives me a sleepy smile and I lie on top him. “What are you doing home so early?” 

“Well, I didn't get any sleep last night because of a certain someone and I could barely keep my eyes open.” I giggle and snuggle into him more. 

“I'm sorry,” I mumble into his neck and then trail kisses up to his ear. He runs his hands up and down my body, slipping one underneath his shirt that I was wearing. “ I thought you said you were tired.” 

“I am,” he yawned out and brought his hands to rest on my lower back. 

“Okay well get some sleep.” I try pushing myself off of him and he wraps his hands around me tighter.

“No stay here and nap with me.” he tangles his legs with mine and I can't help but melt into him.  
“But I'm not even tired.” he hums but doesn't reply. I lie there listening to his even breathes and soon enough I find myself dozing off.   
/////

I wake up to a disgusting smell hitting my nostrils. “What is that smell?” I call out and Lucas pops his head out of the kitchen with a small smile on his face.

“Evening sleeping beauty. I thought you said that you weren’t tired.” I stretch out smile back at him.

“I wasn't.” my nose scrunches up again. “What the hell is that smell seriously though. It's making me want to throw up.” Lucas gives me a confused somewhat offended look. 

“The only thing you can be talking about is the Chinese food I ordered.”I shake my head and walk over to him. 

“It can't be that. I love Chinese food.” but as I walk more into the kitchen the smell become worse. “Okay, I lied it's the Chinese food,” I say covering my nose and gagging a little. I was more than a little confused seeing as I really did love Chinese food. “Maybe we got a bad batch or something,” I said eyeing the food.

“Or something,” Lucas is looking at me intently. “Vic,” his voice barely above a whisper. 

“Yeah,” I say grabbing the food and quickly throwing it away. I feel better almost immediately. 

“You don't think that you’re pregnant, do you?” I could hear the hope in his voice and I hated to break the news to him. I turn to him and shake my head.

“No, I don't think so I've been spott-,” I cut myself off and my mouth pops open. “I've been spotting. Oh my god, I think pregnant!” I exclaim and throw myself into his arms. 

“Let's make sure,” he says and I let go of him and run to the bathroom. I just kept a stack in the house now. A few minutes later the alarm went off, letting us know we could look now but I couldn't bring myself to. 

“I can't look.” I didn't want to look and then end up being disappointed again. I don't if I could handle it. 

“Babe,” Lucas' voice is soft and tears spring to my eyes as my mind goes to the worst. I try walking out of the bathroom but he stops me. “Look,” his eyes bright and I see the small smile on his face. I look down at the counter to see three positive pregnancy tests. I gasp and my hand goes to stomach immediately. 

“Holy shit, there's a tiny person inside of me.” I look up at him and his lips crash into mine. We pull away smiling at each other. He drops to his knees and kisses my stomach. 

“Hi I'm your daddy and I already love you very much. I can't wait to meet you.” he looks up at me with tears in his eyes. “We're going to be parents.” 

“We’re going to be parents,” I whisper back to him and I've never felt more complete than in this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed and if you have any requests please feel free to send them to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and if I should add another part.


End file.
